


Perfectly perfect for each other

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Barricity, Barry/Felicity relationship, Critical of Olicity and WestAllen, Episode: s01e04 Going Rogue, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not WestAllen friendly, Romance, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 1, not olicity friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: In which Barry and Felicity are more mature about their feelings for each other as well as for Iris and Oliver respectively in Flash 1x4.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Perfectly perfect for each other

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So anyone who knows me very well knows that I hate WestAllen and Olicity and I totally hate Iris, while in Felicity's case, I used to hate her but Season 6 onwards I softened up around her and now I do keep her around in my stories, and only call her out when necessary, but I still don't support Olicity, even if it was done better in Seasons 6 and 7.
> 
> You would also know that I ship Barry with 5 women and this is my preference from my most favorite pairing for Barry to my least favorite one- Patty Spivot, Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers (as long as she isn't self-righteous like she was Season 3 onwards), Felicity Smoak (Arrow S1/S2 version) and Linda Park (It was cute while it lasted).
> 
> I did pair Barry and Felicity in one series of mine which was 'The Devil and The Arrow Trilogy.' Now I've decided I kind of want to write some more for this pairing.
> 
> Yeah I know the writers made these 2 interact to prop Olicity in Arrow 2x8 and 2x9, but as we all know, in trying to prop up Olicity, they missed the potentially amazing pairing right in front of their eyes which was Barricity, which is a given because the writers don't have brains. And after Flash 1x4, my love for the pairing increased, so I hate how they paired Barry with Iris, ruining his character in the process, and how they paired Felicity with Oliver, ruining her character in the process. Both of them got ruined from Season 3 onwards of their shows.
> 
> So this little one-shot has them both be more mature about their feelings as well as those of Oliver's and Iris'.

Felicity Smoak was sitting in a train, back to Starling City. Her time in Central City with Barry had been fun, especially when she had overdressed for the little 'double date' with Eddie and Iris.

She was reading a newspaper article on her tablet about 'the Streak' saving passengers of a collapsing train. Of course she had been there and witnessed it herself. 'The Streak' was Barry after all.

She thought she heard something behind her and turned around, and when she looked in the front, Barry suddenly was in front of her, making her yelp and jump in surprise.

"Did I just yelp?" She then asked in embarrassment as Barry nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I yelped."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Barry chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're here to save me", Felicity said as she put her tablet down.

"Taking the train is still one of the safest ways to travel", Barry reminded her.

"I thought that was airplanes", Felicity commented, thinking what reference she was talking about.

Felicity gave a silly smile as Barry almost chuckled before she asked. "Mm... You remember when you told me you had a little experience liking somebody who didn't see you the same way? That was Iris, right?"

Barry looked between his legs and her with a smile, wondering how she knew. "How did you know?"

"It's the little things", Felicity said. "The way you linger on her when she isn't looking, the smile you fake to play the part, quiet dreams you keep to yourself."

"Like you and Oliver", Barry said as Felicity put her hands in her lap and looked at Barry, realizing she had been caught. "Takes one to know one."

Felicity smiled as she looked down while Barry chuckled.

"I'm afraid it'll change everything", Barry sighed.

"It will, but maybe that's not such a bad thing", Felicity said and the two were silent for a few seconds.

"What is wrong with us?" Felicity said as she brushed her hair. "We are perfectly perfect for each other. Yet we're sitting here, pining for people we can't have."

"Now that you say it", Barry said as he looked up at her. "What is wrong with us indeed?"

"How many things do you and I have in common?" Felicity wondered as she looked between the ground and Barry.

"Well, we're both nerds, or as Iris put it, adorable nerds", Barry said as Felicity chuckled. "Both of us clearly had difficulty fitting in or being social."

"And both of us want what we can't have", Felicity finished.

"Did you ever think what we feel for Iris and Oliver respectively, isn't really love, but an immature crush, or an obsession?" Barry asked all of a sudden and Felicity looked a bit startled at the question.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I had a girlfriend in high school named Becky Cooper", Barry explained. "She was very nice, and she understood me. But I ended up breaking it off with her because Iris didn't like her. I don't know why I did that, it's like I wanted Iris to approve of everything I did."

"Okay, that does sound like a stupid and unhealthy thing to do", Felicity nodded before thinking for a bit.

Then she spoke. "Now that I think about it, I don't really love Oliver, but rather the image of him I have in my head."

"Like what?" Barry prompted.

"I think he's my modern day knight in shining armor and a Paragon of light", Felicity said. "He is nothing like that. He is a good man, but he is not that kind of hero. He is not afraid to step into darkness when necessary, and I don't think I will ever become that way."

"So, not really compatible now that you think about it", Barry said and Felicity nodded.

"Yes", Felicity said. "I can't change Oliver into who I want him to be, so I shouldn't try. I should just try to support him in being what he can be on his own, and give up this high school girl crush."

"And I should just let Iris be with Eddie and stop obsessing over her", Barry said. "It may never happen at all."

"So, you really want to give us a shot?" Felicity asked, feeling uncertain.

"I know we live in different cities, but I'm not just a normal man, I am the fastest man alive", Barry said and both chuckled. "I can run to and from Starling City in minutes. So the distance won't actually be the biggest issue at all."

"But it does feel like I'm not giving it my all if you keep visiting and I don't", Felicity said, looking a bit guilty.

"Well, you can come on weekends if you want", Barry offered and she nodded.

"Yeah, and Oliver was doing well even before me, so I don't think he will mind that much", Felicity said. "And if his skills have deteriorated because of relying on me too much, I will help him get back on track."

"So you're ready?" Barry asked in a hopeful tone. "To see where this goes?"

"I am", Felicity said as their faces came closer. "I want to be in a relationship where something can happen in the future."

And just like that, they kissed passionately, closing their eyes, letting their obsessions with Oliver and Iris go, and embracing their feelings for each other, which had been there ever since the first meeting.

They parted, opening their eyes, looking at each other lovingly.

"Tomorrow night, my apartment", Felicity offered.

"First date in your apartment?" Barry asked jokingly and she chuckled.

"You have a better idea?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Okay, I will come", Barry said and after a few seconds pause said. "Bye Felicity."

She nodded as he sped out and she looked at his streaking form from the window.

"Bye Barry."

**Author's Note:**

> Man I so wish this was what happened instead. What they felt for Oliver and Iris was actually obsession, and the only reason those relationships ended up happening was because the writers wrote it that way, and it doesn't really make any sense.
> 
> See people, Flash is the first live-action show other than sitcoms I watched properly in 2015, and yes, I saw it before Arrow, though I started watching that too soon after I started watching Flash. These 2 and Daredevil are what got me into watching TV series. Up until then, I only watched movies. Well, I had seen an early episode of Agents of SHIELD Season 1 back in 2014, but the show was still figuring it out during that time and failed to get my interest.
> 
> But Daredevil, Arrow and Flash got me interested in superhero TV and got me into watching TV shows that weren't sitcoms at last. So all the favorite TV series I have on my profile, I would never have watched them without these 3.
> 
> Now out of all these, Daredevil is the best show, and it only got better as time passed, with Seasons 2 and 3 being better than Season 1 (which was amazing in itself).
> 
> But Arrow and Flash only went more and more downhill as time passed, and the main (toxic) relationships were a huge part of that.
> 
> And because these 2 were among my first TV series, it hurts my heart deeply to see them so horrible nowadays, and I can only reminiscence about the good ol' days of the Arrowverse.
> 
> Anyway, I so wish Barry and Felicity had been more mature about their feelings and gotten together, and they could have moved Felicity to Flash eventually and have her be with Barry.
> 
> In the beginning, I didn't even dislike Iris, but I already WestAllen a potentially terrible and senseless pairing right from Episode 1.
> 
> First, there is an incest-y quality to it, and second, it was shown right in episode 1 how little they have in common. Like Iris called the Particle Accelerator 'Barry's sad little nerdy dream.' 'Destined to be together' my ass.
> 
> Then I saw Barry's interactions with Caitlin in 1x3 and I was like- "Now this is a potentially great pairing. I love it!"
> 
> Then I saw Barry's interactions with Felicity in 1x4 and I was like- "I love this too!"
> 
> I soon got to watching Arrow as well and loved Oliver with Sara and Shado, and liked him with McKenna and Helena too (if only Helena wasn't a psycho) and found the relationship with Laurel decent, though not that good because of the backstory. So honestly, I was flabbergasted why people even shipped Olicity, when those 2 had little to nothing in common. Though I did love Felicity's character, but never found her that good for Oliver even in the start.
> 
> And Barry's interactions with Patty in Season 2 only made that pairing my OTP, and I loved him with Kara too in the crossover, making me a SuperFlash shipper.
> 
> While for Arrow, Oliver/Sara is gonna remain my OTP.
> 
> So honestly, all I can wish is the writer were better and actually went with pairings that made sense.
> 
> Anyway, I think I went on a rant, sorry about that. But I had to let that out somewhere for some reason.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other story. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
